Vengeance d'un dieu alcoolique
by SPNfolles
Summary: Dieu voulant prouver à Lucifer qu'il était le meilleur, crée une nouvelle créature mortelle. Ils vont alors demander de l'aide aux Winchester mais ça pourrait ne pas tourner comme prévu...


Vengeance d'un Dieu alcoolique

Dieu : Hey fils de pute !

Lucifer : Salut Dieu… Juste, tu sais que je suis TON fils !

Dieu : Et ta mère ? Je ne sais même pas qui c'est.

Lucifer : Je n'ai pas de mère… C'est toi qui m'as créé.

Dieu : T'es sur de ça ? Je devais être saoul ce jour-là ! Un peu comme maintenant en fait…

Lucifer : Bon… Dis-moi qui est ma mère ? Je croyais que toi et la Mort étiez les premières créatures dans l'Univers… Et tu as créé le monde… Donc… Ma mère serait ton enfant ? … Je ne veux même pas y penser…

Dieu : Non je dis que si je t'ai créé c'est parce que j'avais beaucoup trop bu !

Lucifer : Mais j'étais ton fils préféré non ?

Dieu : *se racle la gorge*

Lucifer : Je suis ton fils préféré parce que je suis exactement comme toi !

Dieu : PARDON ?

Lucifer : Oui. Je suis sans pitié et puissant, et je pense par moi-même, contrairement à tous les autres anges.

Dieu : Parce que t'es débile ! *est de plus en plus bourré* Ecoute ! Je suis un génie et t'es un idiot ! Deux simples humains ont réussi à te foutre dans ta cage en Enfer ! hahaha C'est tellement ridicule !

Lucifer : Le prochain sur la liste des Winchester c'est toi ^^ Et ils vont trouver un très vieil homme complètement saoul ! Et c'est moi qui suis ridicule ? ^^

Dieu : Eh bien tu sais quoi ? *boit encore* Je vais créer un nouveau toi ! Na ! Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à redire maintenant ?!

*ting*

Dieu : Salut Lucifer !

Lucifer : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca fait déjà un moment qu'on parle !

Lucifer bis : Euh… En fait c'est à moi qu'il parlait…

Lucifer : Je suis le Lucifer le plus puissant !

Lucifer bis : LoL

Dieu : Lucifer ? S'il te plait ! Fait quelque chose pour ton papa adoré ! Tues Lucifer (l'ancien) !

Lucifer : Hors de question ! *ting, le « jeune » Lucifer explose comme Castiel à la fin de la saison 5* Nul… Je suis LE PLUS PUISSANT de tous les Lucifer !

Dieu : Alors je vais faire quelque chose d'autre… Un nouveau MOI ! Mouhahaha !

Lucifer : WoW… Deux alcooliques… Je suis tellement impressionné !

Dieu : Le truc est que… Il sera sobre ! ^^ Donc il pourra te foutre une raclée !

*ting*

Lucifer : Hey Dieu ! On va fêter ton arrivée ! Un verre de vodka ?

Dieu bis : Oh merci Luci ! J'adore la vodka !

Lucifer : « Sobre » tu disais ?

Dieu : *ting* Tadaaaaaam ! Maintenant c'est une meilleure version de moi-même !

Lucifer : Tu viens juste de dire que t'étais une merde ^^

Dieu : La ferme !

Dieu bis : Et si… Je vous tuais tous les deux ? ^^ Deux monstres inutiles en moins sur la Terre !

Lucifer : Pour qui il se prend ? T'es rien mec !

Dieu : Euh… Peut-être trop amélioré ^^

Dieu bis : Dégagez du Paradis !

*Dieu et Lucifer sont chassés du Paradis et ne peuvent pas y retourner*

Dieu : Je crois qu'on pourrait avoir besoin d'aide… *boit*

Lucifer : Arrête de boire imbécile ! T'es assez bourré comme ça !

Dieu : Je vais demander de l'aide aux Winchester ^^ *boit quand même* Vient avec moi. *boit encore*

*Dans la chambre d'hôtel des Winchester*

Sam : Oh non Dean pas encore ! Jet Li est 100 fois mieux que Chuck Norris !

Dieu : Salut les gars ! *bourré*

Sam : Dean… Un mec bourré vient juste d'apparaître dans notre chambre…

Dieu : Je ne suis PAS bourré !

Lucifer : T'es LE bourré !

Dean : Et merde… S'il est avec Satan, ça n'annonce rien de bon…

Dieu : Tu ne me reconnais pas Sam ? Tu me parles souvent pourtant…

Sam : … Oh mon Dieu ! Enfin… Je veux dire que… Vous êtes Dieu !

Dean : QUOI ? Foutez-le camp d'ici !

Dieu : J'ai besoin d'aide ! Tu veux un verre ? *hips*

Dean : Génial Dieu est un alcoolique…

Dieu : Je ne suis PAS alcoolique !

Dean : Et tu veux quoi ?

Sam : Tu ne comptes pas vraiment les aider si ?

Dean : Si on ne le fait pas ils vont nous tuer…

Dieu : Ouais *hips* Aidez-moi à tuer Dieu !

Sam : Super idée ! *tire sur Dieu avec un flingue… forcément ça ne marche pas*

Dieu : Pas moi ! L'autre Dieu ! Le nouveau Dieu !

Sam : Nouveau Dieu ? Cass ? T'as manqué un GROS chapitre là !

Lucifer : Non TU as manqué un gros chapitre ! Alors ferme-la ou je te tue, et je te ressuscite, et je te re-tue, et ainsi de suite… Comme tu peux le voir, Dieu est un imbécile et un alcoolique…

Dieu : Même pas vrai !

Lucifer : *l'ignore totalement* Et pour prouver sa « puissance » il a créé un double de lui-même, un « nouveau Dieu ». Mais ce Dieu veut nous tuer.

Dean : C'est débile !

Lucifer : Je sais.

Dieu : Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée ! *boit*

Sam : C'est vraiment Dieu ? Je veux dire… LE Dieu ? Je suis déçu…

Dieu : Pourquoi ? Je suis le meilleur ! (ou presque)

Dean : T'es le meilleur alcoolique ! Est-ce que ce nouveau Dieu veut tuer les humains ? Ou détruire le monde ? Ou créer de gros, moche, et dangereux monstres ?

Lucifer : Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant il veut juste tuer Dieu et moi.

Sam : Cool ! Alors à plus et bonne chance !

Lucifer : Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser le choix ? Pas vrai Dieu ?

Dieu : *dort*

Lucifer : Génial –'

Dean : Hahaha ! Désolé mais vraiment vous êtes vraiment des merdes !

Lucifer : On est foutu…

Dieu bis : Exactement !

*tout le monde qui sursaute*

Dean : Alors c'est toi le nouveau Dieu ?

Dieu bis : Yep.

Sam : Et tu prévois quoi pour après ?

Dieu bis : Exterminer toutes les créatures jamais créées par ces deux idiots.

Sam : QUOI ?

Dieu bis : Humains, anges, démons… Tout et je recommence.

Sam : Pourquoi ?!

Dieu bis : Ça craint ! ^^

Dean : Va te faire foutre.

Dieu bis : Merci !

Sam : Dieu ! Putain réveille-toi fils de pute !

Dieu : …*bourré* Qu-quoi ?

Sam : T'as créé cette chose ! Donc c'est à TOI de le détruire !

Dean : Je pensais…. T'as été créé par Dieu… Donc tu dois te tuer toi-même… En quelque sorte.

Dieu bis : Je ne suis pas « l'autre » Dieu ^^

Sam : *chuchote* Hey l'alcoolo ! Comment on peut te tuer ? Peut-être que je pourrais le tuer de la même marnière.

Dieu : Seule la Mort peut.

Sam : Mais… Comment on l'appelle ? La dernière fois il a voulu nous tuer.

Dieu : Eh bien… T'es celui qui veut me tuer ! Ou l'autre moi…

Sam : Tu dois avoir une idée !

Dieu : Désolé j'ai oublié de lui demander son numéro la dernière fois que je l'ai vu *boit ! boit ! boit !*

Dean : Abandonne Sam ! Ce Dieu est vraiment inutile !

Dieu : Va te faire foutre Dean ! Je suis LE Dieu !

Dean : On est dans la merde ! (encore) Et c'est ta faute !

Dieu : Tu me fais chier ! J'ai une idée ! *ting, tue Dean* Maintenant la Mort va venir.

*de « l'autre côté »

La Mort : Bonjour Dean.

Dean : PUTAIN DE DIEU !

Tessa : Bonjour Dean. Il est temps de partir.

Dean : Tessa ?

Tessa : Oui. Et cette fois tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Il esxt temps de faire ton choix. Me suivre ou rester ici.

Dieu : Hey la Mort ! Je sais que t'es là !

Dean : Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Et… Je ne peux pas choisir entre 1) devenir un fantôme 2) te suivre et aller voir les anges ou les démons.. Et je ne suis pas là pour choisir Tessa… J'ai besoin de la Mort.

La Mort : Et que peux-tu vouloir de moi ?

Dean : Salut ! euh… C'est Dieu. Il a foutu la merde… Il a créé un nouveau Dieu plus puissant et maintenant Dieu bis veut tous nous tuer et détruire l'Univers. Dieu dit que vous êtes le seul qui puisse tuer Dieu bis… Et si vous voulez tuer Dieu avec Dieu bis, pas de problème…

La Mort : Dieu est juste un enfant qui fait beaucoup trop de caprices. Je ne suis pas là pour réparer toutes ses bêtises. Mais ! Nous pouvons faire un pacte.

Dean : Explique.

La Mort : Je tue Dieu bis. Et si c'est utile Dieu aussi. Mais tu ne reviendras pas. Je veux dire, tu es mort et revenu à la vie bien trop de fois déjà. Donc soit tu suis Tessa et sauves le monde, soit tu rejoins Sam et je ne fais absolument rien.

Dean : Deux choses :

Peut-être que je suis mort et revenu à la vie beaucoup de fois, mais à chaque fois les anges me ramenaient parce qu'ils avaient besoin de moi pour sauver le monde !

Que ferez-vous quand Dieu bis voudra vous tuer si je refuse ce pacte ?

La Mort : Il ne peut pas me tuer. Personne ne le peut. Et même si je venais à mourir, quelqu'un d'autre prendrait ma place.

Tessa : Viens avec moi Dean. Tu as fait assez pour ce monde. Tu as droit au repos éternel.

Dean : *elle ne peut pas se la fermer ?* D'accord. Je te suis… Mais tuez Dieu avec Dieu bis et Lucifer aussi si vous pouvez.

La Mort : Ok. Juste une dernière chose. Maintenant Castiel sera le chef du Paradis. Et si tu reviens miraculeusement, Dieu et Lucifer reviendront aussi.

Tessa : Tu es prêt ?

Dean : Oui. *on se reverra Sam* Et… dites au revoir à Sam pour moi. *disparait avec Tessa*

*dans le vrai monde*

La Mort : Bonjour.

Sam : Où est Dean ?

Dieu bis : Qui t'es ?

Dieu : Hey mec ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Je suppose que t'as vu le garçon Winchester.

La Mort : Oui. Et il ne reviendra pas cette fois. Nous avons fait un pacte. *ting, Dieu bis meurt* Je tue Dieu bis, *ting, Lucifer meurt* je tue Lucifer, *ting, Dieu meurt* et je te tue… Au revoir Sam… *la Mort disparait, puis réapparait* Tu as les adieux de Dean. *sourit et s'en va*

*Sam se retrouve seul comme un con entouré des cadavres de Dieu, Lucifer, Dieu bis et Dean*

*il se penche vers le cadavre de Dean et commence à pleurer*

Sam : Adieu mon frère. On se reverra bientôt… Je te le promets…

*Castiel apparait*

Castiel : Sam ! Dean ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! Dieu et Lucifer ont disparu ! C'est pas bon ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! *voit Sam en train de pleurer sur le cadavre de Dean* Qu-quest-ce qu'il s'est passé ?...

Sam : On a demandé à la Mort de tuer Dieu bis… Et Dieu et Lucifer… Mais Dean est mort… Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de le ramener ?...

Castiel : Je peux essayer… Je me sens inhabituellement puissant. *Castiel disparait*

*dans le paradis de Dean*

Castiel : Dean.

Dean : Cass ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ?

Castiel : Je suis là pour te ramener… Encore…

Dean : Mais si tu fais ça Dieu et Lucifer vont revenir aussi…

Castiel : Comment ça ?

Dean : C'était le pacte que j'ai fait avec la Mort. Si j'accepte de mourir… vraiment, il tue Dieu, Dieu bis et Lucifer. Mais si tu me ramènes…

Castiel : Le monde a besoin d'un Dieu !

Dean : QUOI ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Il est… était complétement inutile ! Il sait… ou savait peu importe… faire qu'une chose : boire !

Castiel : Ce que je veux dire c'est que… La Mort ne pouvait pas tuer Dieu s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre sa place.

Dean : TOI ! Tu peux prendre sa place.

Castiel : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Rappelle-toi la dernière fois... C'était ma plus grosse erreur.

Dean : Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es le nouveau boss. Et en tant que tel tu ne peux pas me laisser revenir.

Castiel : Dean… Sam a besoin de toi… Je pense que je ne peux pas être un bon chef… parce que tu es mon ami, et Sam aussi, et tu comptes plus pour moi que le monde entier. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici…

Dean : Cass… Juste… fais ce que tu penses être le mieux. Pas pour moi, ou Sam, mais pour le maximum de personnes.

Castiel : Dieu est un alcoolique et Lucifer un… connard comme tu dis… mais le premier ne fait absolument rien et l'autre est en Enfer… Il ne peut rien faire non plus. Et pour le reste… Le monde a besoin des Winchester… Alors viens avec moi… Je t'en prie… Sam t'attend…

Dean : Ok…

*sur Terre*

Dean : *se réveille dans les bras de Sam*

*Dieu et Lucifer se réveillent aussi et disparaissent*

Sam : Dean ! Oh mon Dieu Dean ! Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?

Dean : Putain… J'espérais qu'il prenne la bonne décision…

Sam : Quelle décision ?

Dean : Me laisser là-bas ou me ramener.

Sam : C'est la bonne décision bien sûr ! Il faut que tu t'arrêtes Dean ! T'es un chasseur mais tu dois arrêter de te sacrifier pour le monde !

Dean : Bordel Sam ! Tu ferais la même chose ! Le pacte avec la Mort était parfaitement clair : si je vis, Dieu et Lucifer aussi.

Sam : J'en ai rien à foutre d'eux. On trouvera une autre solution pour les tuer ! Mais pour ça tu dois être en vie ! Pour moi, pour Cass…

Dean : T'as raison…. *pense « mais c'est pas ça qui me fera sentir moins coupable…. »*


End file.
